


Awake

by Oreokitkat_21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, free-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: My anti-bullying poem inspired by AnxiousPhoenix. Thank you!





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnxiousPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPhoenix/gifts).



They tell you this every day

Not knowing you are gifted in your own way

The sleeves you wear

Hide the pain

Push

Shoved

All those bruises you cover up

This is not you

You are strong

You hold on

And yet people tell you that you are wrong

Together we can be heard

Many like you don’t have the courage

We need to raise our fists to the world

This is the moment

This is the time

To be AWAKE


End file.
